Entertainment
Many forms of entertainment are featured in the Revoking universe, including films, plays, memes, books, magazines, musical acts, sports, and various games. Films and Plays Films and Plays Hamlet (Francis Kitt production) A production of William Shakespeare's Hamlet, directed by Francis Kitt and featuring an all-elcor cast. The elcor cast used their native body language and pheromones to convey the emotion of the play, which would be obvious to other elcor, but which non-elcor would fail to notice, focusing instead on the dialogue. Despite the fact that it is regarded as one of the most beautiful and nuanced interpretations of Hamlet ever performed, Kitt wished to give the non-elcor viewers the chance to judge Hamlet "by his deeds and not his emotions." Starless A film acknowledged as a masterpiece of gothic horror. Made in 2163, cinematographer Risa Uvarsen filmed the exterior scenes of "Starless" on the planet Faringor, capitalizing on the planet's grim surface color and dim illumination. Due to Faringor's lack of an atmosphere, the film's sets have been perfectly preserved by the vacuum and attract hundreds of tourists annually. The Other Flight A docunetary movie that highlights the flight of the SSV Normandy, The Other Flight is directed by Risa Uvarsen and presented by Eridani films. Among the scenes depicted in the advertisement: *Interviews with the crew of the SSV Normandy *A recreation of the final battle with Jack harper and Sovereign. Fleet and Flotilla Fleet and Flotilla is an award-winning entertainment vid noted for its positive portrayal of turian-quarian relationships. One memorable moment in the film involves the turian Bellicus and the quarian Shalei meeting on a balcony affirming their love for each other, culminating in the quarian taking off her mask and the actress getting an infection for three weeks after filming the scene. The movie spawned at least one "relationship simulator", a soundtrack, extranet memes, and even a musical adaptation. Home video versions made after 2152 include karaoke versions of the film's songs. Fleet and Flotilla holds some appeal among turians and quarians. Quotes *"But Shalei. We can never be together. I have my duty, and you, have your people." - Bellicus *"Tonight, I'm as free as the dust in the solar wind." - Shalei *"I want you to see behind this mask. I want you to see who I truly am." - Shalei *"I already have." - Bellicus Other Films *300 - A 2006 AD American fictionalized retelling of the Battle of Thermopylae, directed by Zack Snyder. 300 has been spoofed in various media, spawning the "This is Sparta!" extranet meme. *Asari Confessions 26: True Blue *Binder - A cerebral horror film which answers the question "Who exactly binds the books covered in human skin in all those other horror movies?". *Blue Steel - An asarisploitation film produced on Lisir about robo-mining uranium. The film was one of humanity's first attempts to market entertainment galactically. *Bullet Train - An action film. *C-SEC - An action film. Its main source of revenue was on Tuchanka, where it was mistakenly listed as a comedy. *Call Me Sally - A comedy film about an undercover asari Spectre disguised as a human. *Check and Mate - A film about asari maidens at the World Chess Championship on Earth. It did very well in the box office due to the so called "Taetrus effect" that caused movie-goers to watch fewer action movies. *Confederates - A classic asari simulstim film and one of the highest grossing films in the galaxy. It was surpassed by Nekyia Corridor. *Dark Goddess - Described as a "cerebral" film, it performed well at the box office. *Diomedes - A successful "Greek-versus-God actioner". *Exiles: Portraits of the Lost Quarians. *Farixen - A low-budget historical drama which likely explores the events surrounding the Treaty of Farixen. *Gagged - A comedy anthology which was overshadowed by the release of Nekyia Corridor. *Heartbeat - A "dramedy hospital buddy actioner". *Holly's Last Chance - A controversial mockumentary. Actor accuses director of using unscripted, real-life trauma in the filming of the Simulstim. *Husks 2: Awl Justice - An adaptation of a "teen-survival/horror/legal-thriller". *Iota Horologii - A 342-minute-long epic produced by Got Serbos, when it premiered a decade ago it met critical acclaim, but bombed in the box office. The film tracks twelve alien families as their empires clash in an unnamed galaxy in the Horologium supercluster. *Make It Look Real: The Lili T'Nigus Story - An "Asariwood musical comedy romance espionage simulstim biopic" with positive reviews, which launched Oscar buzz with its "YWNBWITFM (you would not believe what's in this fucking movie) factor". *Milk Sheik - Featured a dairy-powered superhero for a protagonist. *Molt - A 195-minute "surreal" film. *Night Winds - A "romantic horror". *Off Stage - A popular film about a paraplegic asari dancer who learns to dance using biotics. *Rodin vs Metagodzilla - An "art-house-release fourth-wall-breaker". *Ruck Humpers - A krogan war comedy, Ruck Humpers' humor did not translate well to viewers on Citadel Space. It made a dismal 430 million credits over a period of three weeks, and was described as being "barely in the black". *She's a Keeper - A "guess-what's-coming-to-dinner asari romantic comedy". *Talons - A controversial horror film involving turians "rending human throats with their razor claws". *Taze Patterson: Part 1: The Beginning - A greatly hyped but poorly reviewed "disaster/action flick/coming-of-age story". *The 840-Year-Old Virgin - a comedy about "the life of an impossibly nerdy asari". *The Demon and the Nightmare - A suspense thriller about two thresher maws that nearly destroy a salarian city on Dagnes. Described as a mostly true story, it made 1.78 billion credits on its opening weekend. *The Jar - A salarian shocker which played on the universal fear of being trapped in a simulstim. *The Man Who Hung Himself - A play about an amorous plastic surgeon. *The Phage 2 - A horror film about a sentient salarian biowarfare project with the ability to dissolve people. *Vaenia - A film. *We Meet Again, Doctor Fear - A salarian family film about a captured agent with a time machine, which in a comedic twist can only take him 15 minutes back in the past. Publications Jeri Munch books Publications by Jeri Munch, founder and president of the Conspiracy Accountability League: *What the Dalatrass Knew -- Post Mortem Edition: By J. Munch, Reviewed by Bernard Plim. *What the Drell Don't Know: And the Hanar Won't Say by J. Munch (5 stars from the Illium Trade Review). *STG: The Forbidden Files by J. Munch. Negligence: The True, Uncensored, and Full History of the Systems Alliance The truth is revealed! From award* winning writer of such academic essays as “STG: The Forbidden Files” and “What the Dalatrass Knew -- Post Mortem Edition”, third year University of Illyria student, Jeri Munch, has finished her magnum opus, uncovering the secrets of the history of the Planetary Cooperation Accords Extraterrestial Territories And Systems Interspecies Adminstrative Alliance spanning from Leviatham Times to First Contact, that it's leadership doesn't want you to see. Revealing the true lies and the lie-truths behind the Geneva regime, the "threats" to the Alliance, and all that is known of it's history, Munch illuminates the path to truth for the (in her words) ungrateful halfwits who are too blind to see the light. A glorious essay whose sources mainly revolve around the words of a hobo she befriended and the hidden clues on the bottom of Doritos bags; much to the dismay of her professor, Munch uncovers her version of the "untold truth" of the Alliance, no matter how nonsensical and absurd it may be. This book, described as an utterly ridiculous retelling of the entirety of the SA's history, is an essay from the point of view of a crazed historian who is arrogant, conspiracy-obsessed, and most likely just all-out insane. From time travel to intergalactic Reaper orgies, this story presents a view of the Equestrian, Geth, Human, Huragok, Jiralhanae, Kig-Yar, Krogan, Leviathan, Mgalekgolo, Prothean, Quarian, Raloi, San' Shyuum, Sangheili, Synth, Unggoy, Virtual Alien, Yahg and Yanme'e histories that will certainly be remembered. It is also hilarious. First Contact: Who Needs It? In First Contact: Who Needs It?, counterculture icon Kurt Riven argues that contact between extraterrestrial species is inherently a bad idea. Riven writes, "Aside from the inevitable wars, jingoism, and disease that always follow first contact, there's a more insidious problem: the homogenization of culture, of thought, of ideas themselves. As soon as I see how your ship works, I don't need to figure it out myself. I'll copy yours and whatever hope we had for something new evaporates. Maybe mine's a different shape, but so what? The same problem exists on a galactic scale, where all major species are busy duplicating each others' ideas. It would have been better if they never met." Fornax Launched in 2157, Fornax magazine described itself as "the galaxy's finest xenophilia". Fornax offers full five-sensory stimulation. With a monthly publishing run of 127 million available in both in hard-copy and direct download, Fornax offers a range of alien models with particular emphasis on the wholly female asari, although both genders of quarians, drell, batarians, and volus are regularly depicted. Specialty editions service devoted but smaller markets. Juggling the Monkeys: An Insider's View of the Tower A book by political commentator Erlan Golta which explains the inner-workings of the Citadel Council and its bureaucracy. Justicar Heroes A news publication that tells of the heroic exploits of Justicars. It has been known to exaggerate its stories. Samara has been featured in the publication before including a June 2085 spread called "Justicar Samara: Cold-Blooded Justice Runs Hot" and a May 2140 article that says she personally saved 50 refugees on Nevos from a flood. Games ''Alliance Corsair'' An action game capable of being installed on mobile devices such as an omni-tool]]. Chess A game developed on Earth in the 11th century. Chess became popular with elcor after the Alliance established an embassy on the Citadel. The longest known game in chess history spanned twelve years between Dowumon Thunloon of Dekuuna and Victor Kovisk of Luna, ending in victory for the former. General Jason Taggart is an avowed fan of the game, playing with himself on a board capable of handling real and holographic chess pieces. ''Galaxy of Fantasy'' A massively multiplayer extranet role-playing game based on turian mythology. It has over 11 billion players. The recently released expansion Waters of Kolono dominated sales charts and adds 200-300 hours of gameplay. ''Grand Theft Auto'' A game series that received much controversy for the ability of a player to play as an urban criminal. ''Kepesh-Yakshi'' An asari game that has been translated into virtual form. This complex game requires strategy and incisive thinking to command a small battalion to take your opponent's "base." ''Solitaire'' A 400-year-old human card game, Solitaire's popularity has expanded and other species also enjoy playing the game to pass time and relieve boredom. ''Third Coil'' An extranet game that has received a large amount of press which, according to some, exceeds the attention given to it by actual players. Other Games *''Claw Game'' *''Fleet and Flotilla: Interactive Cross-Species Relationship Simulator'' - Mentioned in Legion's gamer profile. *''Greyjack'' - A banking game found at most casinos based off Blackjack. In Citadel Space, Most Greyjack Machines are made by the Quasar Corporation. As QC machines favor corporate branding over game information, the game is Mistakenly referred to as "Quasar" in citadel space. *''Roulette'' *''Towers of Hanoi''